Danielle Fenton
Danielle 'Dani' Fenton, sometimes referred to as "Dani Phantom", is an incomplete clone created by Vlad Masters using Danny Fenton's DNA. Dani was to become Vlad's heir to his evil empire. Dani discovered Vlad's intentions and rebelled against him, forming a familial relationship with her "cousin" Danny, eventually leaving to explore the world. Appearance Since Dani is a genetic clone of Danny Fenton they share many of the same physical traits. In her Ghost Form, Dani's hair glows snow white, becoming much longer and prone to movement. Her eyes glow green and her irises disappear. Her skin also becomes slightly darker then in her human form. She wears a black super suit with a white collar, gloves, and boots, and sports his logo across her chest. Her suit lacks any seams or tech-adhesives, since it was not originally a jumpsuit like Danny's, and was made to be her super suit from it's creation. Personality TBA Abilities *'Ghost Form-' Dani can transform between human and ghost at will. This manifests as white rings extending from her waist, then sweeping across his body. Once transformed, she can use all of her ghost powers. She can switch back to human form at will and can still access some of her powers like weak ghost rays and intangibility in human form. However, Dani prefers to stay in her ghost form, due to not needing a normal life. **'Intangibility-' Dani can turn her body intangible to pass through walls or other solid objects. **'Invisibility-' Dani can make her body invisible to both humans and ghosts. **'Flight-' Gravity doesn't affect Dani's ghost body, so she can fly through air and space at considerable speeds and heights, as well as walk along vertical surfaces. While flying, her legs often become a ghost tail. **'Paranormal Immunity-' As a half-ghost, Dani is resistant to many types of ghost powers that normally harm humans. *'Ecto-Energy Powers-' **'Ghost Ray-' Dani can fire green blasts of ecto-energy from her hands or fingertips. These blasts often explode on contact and are powerful enough to melt steel. ***'Repulsion Field-' Dani can send out a pulse of energy in all directions from her body to repel large groups of attackers. **'Energy Strike-' Dani can channel ecto-energy through her fists to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. **'Ecto-Energy Constructions-' Dani can create constructs made out of solid ecto-energy in a variety of forms, including concentrated ecto-energy balls, waves, and explosive discs and rings. ***'Ghost Shield-' Dani can generate shields made of solid ecto-energy that can nullify or even reflect attacks from other ghosts. Like her ghost rays, Dani's shields are green in color. **'Power Augmentation-' Dani can use his ecto-energy to increase her body's physical strength. **'Ghost Light-' Dani can project light from her hands using ecto-energy. *'Overshadowing-' Dani can possess the mind and body of a person, ghost, or animal, allowing her to completely control his or her actions. *'Spectral Body Manipulation-' Dani can bend, twist, and otherwise contort her ghost body beyond the limits of normal human physiology. *'Superhuman Strength-' Gravity doesn't affect Dani's ghost body, so she can lift heavy objects with ease. *'Superhuman Durability-' While human, Dani can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal human. In her ghost form, her body is incredibly resistant to damage, and she also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. *'Superhuman Agility-' In his ghost form, Dani's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of a normal human being. She can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, and perform acrobatic feats such as backflips. *'Superhuman Reflexes-' In ghost form, Dani has dramatically enhanced reflexes, being able to dodge attacks with ease. *'Regenerative Healing Factor-' Dani is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary human. Weaknesses * '''Overexertion(Formerly)- '''Since her biology is unstable, using too much of her own Ecto-Energy would cause her to melt into a puddle of ectoplasm, killing her. However, she had found a cure for her unstable biology. History TBA Appearances TBA Trivia TBACategory:Ghosts Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Danny Phantom Universe